Chapter 383
|image = Ch383.png |Release Date = 07 December 2015 |Chapter = 383 |Volume = 07 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 382 |Next Chapter = Chapter 384}}Drakon lands on the ground with his the left side of his upper body missing while Mount and Kaiyo attack the clan leader. Kei is thrown back while Kaiyo reminds Drakon of the reason for coming to Lukedonia. Drakon recalls the moment that their Lord gives him their mission and regains his senses. He realizes that he cannot let their Lord down and heals himself. Even with their tag-team, Kaiyo and Mount find difficulty fighting against Kei. However, Kaiyo reckons that, even with his immense strength, Kei is worn out so they should hold out longer. Drakon rejoins the battle and with his help, the werewolves overpower Kei. The scene shifts to Ludis and Gradeus' battle. Gradeus compliments a worn-out Ludis for lasting longer than expected on fighting him. He then notes the loud noises that seem to come from a nearby fight. Ludis quietly agrees that Gradeus is right, there is a battle going on nearby even if he cannot feel any presence. The Mergas Clan leader thinks that he isn't even sure if he is hearing it right and concludes that the invaders must have used some skill similar to the one they used to pass Lukedonia's barrier undetected. Gradeus comments that the fighting seems intense so it sure is not a one-sided battle. He asks Ludis who is fighting there. Ludis refrains from answering even though he is sure that it is Kei who is fighting since the noises come from the direction where he trains and lives. However, even without Ludis' reply, Gradeus deduces that Kei is the one fighting. The traitor proudly announces that Kei and Ludis will both die. Ludis suddenly realizes the gravity of the situation. If only Rozaria and the Lord are left then Lukedonia is in danger. Gradeus senses the changed in Ludis' attitude, commenting that he regained his fighting spirit. Ludis resolves that he must finish Gradeus with whatever means necessary. He suddenly attacks up-front but his opponent easily avoids it. Instead, Ludis earns a blow to the stomach, making him skid back. In an instant, Gradeus kicks Ludis on the face which throws him back some more. Gradeus then states that he's sending Ludis to where Rajak is now (meaning he's sending him to eternal sleep). Suddenly, there is a bright flash of light and Gradeus looks up to see shining crosses above him. He comments that a useless skill will do nothing against him but Ludis tells him that he put everything he has into this last attack. Ludis stabs the ground with his dagger and the crosses fall to the ground while compressing around Gradeus. Ludis announces that he's going to give up his life and take Gradeus with him but the latter states that he can just break the new barrier. The traitor then attacks this new barrier but nothing happens which confuses Gradeus. Ludis explains that there is no use attacking since this is his last skill, one which consumes his life as cost for using it, effectively sealing him and his opponent's souls for eternity. Gradeus is thrown into panic, continuously attacking the barrier to no effect. Suddenly, red root-like aura appear from the ground and pierce Ludis' body. The clan leader loses consciousness as Lagus Tradio arrives with his daughter and Gejutel who he brings using the root-like aura which also pierces the old Landegre's body. Amused, Lagus tells Gradeus that latter almost got played by the kid.